Social networking has become a popular form of social interaction over the years, enabling users from around the world to communicate and share content with each other. Particular user behavior such as a user sending unsolicited messages or advertising (e.g., spam) have negatively impacted the social network experience for many users of social network systems. Users can handle unwanted spam and offensive content as well as unwanted antisocial/offensive behavior (e.g., harassment by other users) in various ways. For example, a user can ignore, block, and/or report unwanted messages.